Ein kleines Stück vom großen Glück
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ein Maskenball ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um endlich mal seiner Traumfrau ein wenig tiefer in die Augen zu sehen. Doch wagt Lee es wirklich, sie bis zu dem Moment in den Armen zu halten, in dem die Masken letztendlich fallen? Findet es heraus.


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit (leider) auch kein Geld. Ich mache das nur zum Spaß und damit meine Fans mir treu bleiben. Die einzige Währung, die ich als Bezahlung akzeptiere, sind Reviews. Vorzugsweise in großen Mengen.

**A/N: **Ich habe so unglaublich viele angefangene Oneshots, Szenenschnipsel und aufgegebene weil festgefahrene Geschichten auf meinem PC rumflattern, dass ich ein ganzes Buch damit füllen könnte. Dieses Werk hier gehörte auch dazu, auch wenn ich am Anfang und Ende und ein wenig in der Mitte hinzugefügt und die Namen der Charaktere geändert habe, denn ursprünglich fand diese Szene zu Rumtreiberzeiten statt. Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht in die Phantasie hinein pfuschen, aber für die, die es wissen wollen, schreibe ich unten auf, was ursprünglich da war und wer die Charaktere in der Ursprungsfassung waren. Ist vielleicht ganz lustig, das mal zu wissen. Und wenn nicht, ignoriert meine Erklärungen einfach und erfreut euch an einem kleinen Stück Romantik zwischendurch.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Ein kleines Stück vom großen Glück**

Vampire tanzten ausgelassen durch die Große Halle und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, eine Gruppe Gartengnome vom Buffettisch fortzujagen. Einige Damen in gewaltigen Kleidern im Rokokostil und dazu passenden hauchzarten Sonnenschirmchen schüttelte lachend den Kopf, überließen die Gartengnome allerdings ansonsten ihrem hungernden Schicksal. Unechte Geister wetteiferten mit echten darum, wer am heutigen Abend am gruseligsten spuken konnte und Peeves stritt sich schon seit Stunden mit zwei perfekt herausgeputzten Hofnarren darum, wer für den Unfug im Schloss zuständig war.

Es war ein gewaltiges Kostümmeer, dass durch die Große Halle wogte. Berühmte Quidditchspieler tanzten mit bildschönen Veelas, Teufel flirteten mit Indianerinnen, Cowboys spielten Zauberpoker mit Mumien, Clowns und Musketieren, und immer wieder wirbelte ein sehr übermütiger Zorro Degen schwingend quer durch die Menge die daraufhin kreischend auseinander stob. Der Maskenball an diesem Halloweenabend war ein brillanter Schachzug von Dumbledore gewesen, denn alle amüsierten sich prächtig und vergassen, was sonst ihren Alltag bestimmte. Von Häuserfeindlichkeiten war an diesem Abend zumindest nichts zu spüren. Und durch die Zauber, die in der Großen Halle am Werk waren, fanden sich völlig neuartige Gruppierungen zusammen, denn es sprachen Schüler miteinander, die sich sonst nie die Mühe gemacht hätten, sich miteinander zu unterhalten. Hogwarts funktionierte am heutigen Abend anders, aber genau das war es, was diesen Maskenball so durchschlagend erfolgreich sein ließ. Und jeder einzelne erwartete und fürchtete den Glockenschlag zum Mitternacht gleichzeitig, zu dem die Masken fallen sollten und man sich endlich erkannte.

Doch von all der ausgelassenen Partystimmung bekam der stolz herausgeputzte Piratenkapitän nichts mit, der eng umschlungen mit einem goldgelockten Engel tanzte, der in dem weiten, weißen Kleid mit den Goldsäumen und den ebenso weißen, aber gewaltigen, beeindruckten Flügeln an diesem Abend nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Piratenkapitäns auf sich zog. Dieser machte seinem Kostüm jedoch alle Ehre und verteidigte seine Tanzpartnerin mit grimmigem Blick und deutlichen Drohgebärden mit seinen zahlreichen Waffen, von denen niemand so recht wußte, wie echt sie tatsächlich waren.

„Du weißt schon, dass Engel Wesen sind, auf die alle ein Anrecht haben, oder? Zumindest sind sie Wesen, die eigene Entscheidungen treffen können und sich schon selber aussuchen können, wie lange sie mit Piraten tanzen wollen. Du solltest also ein wenig netter sein, wenn der nächste Dementor vorbei kommt und darum bittet, dass du mal ein wenig teilst, findest du nicht?"

Doch Lee hörte gar nicht richtig zu, was der Engel in seinen Armen sagte. Viel zu sehr war er in den Anblick ihrer strahlenden Augen hinter der goldenen Dreiviertelmaske versunken. Diese Augen, die sich nun schon seit Monaten in seine Träume schlichen und ihm den Schlaf raubten. Genau wie ihr helles, oftmals übermütiges Lachen und ihre Lippen, die die Maske nicht verdeckte. Ob dies ein Fluch oder ein Segen war, wußte Lee nicht genau, denn auch diese vollen, roten, leicht glänzenden Lippen zogen seinen Blick immer wieder auf magische Weise an. Sie verzogen sich immer wieder zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln und bewegten sich in einem zu, doch Lee bekam nichts von dem mit, was sie ihm erzählte.

„He, großer Unbekannter. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Die Augen des Engels bohrten sich funkelnd in seine und Lee hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er plötzlich die komplette Sahara im Mund.

„Ähm … äh … entschuldige. War abgelenkt.", nuschelte er leicht verlegen und war dankbar für seine eigene Maske, die erfolgreich sein glühend rotes Gesicht verbarg. Er war sicher, dass sie dies heute trotz seiner naturgemäß dunkleren Hautfarbe bemerkt hätte.

„Wow! Man hat mir ja schon vieles nachgesagt, aber dass ich so langweilig bin, dass man in Gedanken abschweift, ist mir neu.", kam es spöttisch von dem Engel doch Lee sah das herausfordernde Funkeln in ihren Augen, das ihm verriet, dass sie diese Bemerkung nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatte, sondern ihn lediglich aus der Reserve locken wollte. „Was hat dich denn so fasziniert?"

_'Du'_, antwortete er ihr im Stillen, doch laut sagte er etwas anderes. Etwas, was zumindest halbwegs stimmte. „Dein Kostüm. Man merkt, wie viel Mühe du dir damit gegeben hast und ich kann mich irgendwie nicht daran sattsehen."

„Danke", kam es leise von ihr und Lee hatte kurz das Gefühl, dass der bisher recht selbstbewußte Engel hinter ihrer Maske gerade rot anlief, was ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte. _'Gleiches Recht für alle, Sweetheart.'_

„In einer halben Stunde ist Mitternacht.", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema. „Was machst du, wenn ich mich als jemand entpuppe, den du absolut nicht magst?"

„Solange du keine Slytherin bist – und das bist du definitiv nicht, das spüre ich – kann mich eigentlich nichts schocken.", antwortete Lee, der schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit wußte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. „Die Frage ist allerdings, was du tust, wenn du erfährst, wer ich bin."

„Zumindest kein Slytherin, wenn man nach deiner Antwort gehen darf.", antwortete der Engel und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Und das ist auch für mich die Hauptsache. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja mein Traumprinz schlechthin."

_'Nein, Katie. Das bin ich bestimmt nicht, denn ich bin definitiv nicht Oliver.'_

„Das bezweifle ich.", meinte er nachdenklich und zwinkerte ihr dann verschmitzt zu. „Denn wer kann schon mit einem echten Engel mithalten?"

Katie war nach diesen Worten wieder ernst geworden und ließ den Piratenkapitän nicht aus den Augen. Die Musik um sie herum bemerkte sie nur insofern, als das nun schon seit einer Weile nur langsame Stücke gespielt wurden, die für ein Meer aus engumschlungenen Paaren geführt hatte und sie spürte, wie ihr Piratenka sie noch einmal näher an sich ranzog. Sie hatte schon eine Weile ein merkwürdig vertrautes Gefühl bei ihm. So, als ob sie ihn schon sehr lange und auch sehr gut kennen würde, aber sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, wer er war. Eins wußte sie allerdings genau. Oliver war es nicht, denn dessen Augen hatten ein warmes Schokobraun und seine Stimme hatte dieses unverwechselbar Verruchtes an sich, wenn er mit ihr flirtete. Diese Augen hatten ein sehr dunkles, intensives Braun und die Stimme, die zwar wie alle anderen auch durch Dumbledores Zauber leicht verändert war, hatte doch so ein gewisses Etwas, dass sie zwar nicht wirklich benennen konnte, was ihr aber immer wieder kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie war das bloß möglich? Sie war mit dem Schulschwarm schlechthin zusammen und war trotzdem dabei, sich in einen, zumindest im Augenblick, völlig Fremden zu verlieben.

Lee bemerkte nichts von Katies innerer Verwirrung, denn ihn hatten ihre Augen schon wieder völlig gefesselt. In ihm spielten die Gefühle Achterbahn und er kämpfte mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Viel zu leicht war es, hier nachzugeben und später zu behaupten, er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie die Freundin eines seiner besten Freunde war. Zu lange schon hatte er gegen seine Gefühle angekämpft; hatte vor allem bei den Quidditchspielen nie so genau hingesehen und sich stattdessen mit Angelina abgelenkt, hatte bei Streichtouren, bei denen er mit ihr immer völlig alleine war, krampfhaft in eine andere Richtung gesehen, satt sie anzusehen wenn sie mit ihm sprach, weil er wußte, dass er sonst verloren war. Bei diesen Streichtouren hätte er keine Entschuldigung gehabt für das, was ihm bei ihrem Anblick immer durch en Kopf ging, doch jetzt standen die Dinge anders. Jetzt konnte er sich mit Unwissenheit herausreden.

_'Bei Merlin, ich habe es versucht. Ich habe wirklich versucht mich zu beherrschen, aber dieses Mädchen bringt mich um den Verstand. Verzeih mir Oliver, aber auch meine Selbstbeherrschung hat irgendwo seine Grenzen.'_

Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn noch von Katies Lippen, als seine Selbstbeherrschung gegenüber seinen Gefühlen kapitulierten. Seine Augen hingen immer noch wie magisch gefesselt an ihren, doch Katie schien zu ahnen, worauf sie und ihr unbekannter Tanzpartner gerade zusteuerten. Hätte sie hier noch einen Versuch gemacht, es aufzuhalten, hätte Lee vielleicht doch noch eine Chance gehabt, seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu gewinnen, doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen neigte sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite schloß erwartungsvoll die Augen – und Lee war endgültig verloren.

Seine Lippen fanden ihre, während er sie noch näher zu sich heranzog. Katies Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr. Lee hatte das Gefühl, als hätte es ihn schlagartig von 0 auf 3,5 Promille geschleudert. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und in seinem Magen liefen ganze Hippogreifherden Amok. Katies warme, weiche Lippen nach so langer Zeit endlich auf seinen eigenen zu spüren war besser, als er es sich je erträumt hatte.

Ganz sanft und doch mit leichtem Druck fuhren seine Lippen über ihre. Seine Zunge zeichnete die Konturen ihrer Unterlippe nach und wie ferngesteuert öffnete Katie ihren Mund um sie willkommen zu heißen. Lee war es zumute, als hätte ein Blitz urplötzlich in seinem Magen eingeschlagen und nur Sekundenbruchteile später tanzten ihre Zungen einen ähnlich sinnlichen Tanz, wie ihre Besitzer es gerade auf der Tanzfläche taten. Katies Arme zogen Lee's Kopf noch näher zu sich ran, während Lee nur unterbewußt mitbekam, wie sich seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken selbständig gemacht hatten und zärtlich über den Streifen nackte Haut strichen, an der ihre schneeweißen Flügel aus dem Kleid heraus ragten. Die rechte Hand fand schließlich den Weg bis zu ihrem Nacken, wo sie zupackte und den Kuß zusammen mit Lippen und Zunge von sinnlich verspielt in leidenschaftlich feurig verwandelte. Die linke Hand dagegen war in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abgerutscht und ruhte auf ihrem Po, wo sie aber jetzt ebenfalls den Druck verstärkte und Katie so eng an ihn presste, dass sie erschrocken aufkeuchte. Allerdings nur für einen winzigen Moment, den sofort hatten seine Lippen ihre wieder eingefangen und setzten den Kuß mit stetig steigernder Leidenschaft fort.

Katie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr geschah. Noch nie hatte sie bei einem Kuß dieses berauschende Gefühl gehabt, das den Anschein hatte, als würde ihr Hirn auf einen Schlag das bewußte Denkvermögen verlieren. Bisher hatte sie immer ein winziges bißchen Selbstkontrolle behalten können und war nicht mal bei Oliver so vollkommen in seinen Armen zusammen gesunken. Aber hier setzte es bei ihr aus. Wer auch immer sich hinter dieser Maske verbarg, stellte den Schulschwarm schlechthin mit seinen Kußfähigkeiten nicht nur einfach in den Schatten, sondern schubste ihn mit Schwung in tiefste Dunkelheit hinein. Wäre Katie noch zu einem logischen Gedanken fähig gewesen, hätte sie sich über diese Tatsache mehr als nur gewundert. Denn dass es jemanden gab, der Oliver übertraf, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Aber hier gab es jemanden. Jemanden den sie nicht erkannte und in dessen Armen sie dahinschmolz wie Wachs in der Sonne.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste Lee sich wieder von Katie. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich, so atemlos war er. In seinem Kopf rauschte es und auch seine Knie waren noch immer leicht zittrig. Ein Blick auf Katie runter verriet ihm allerdings, dass es auch ihr nicht viel anders ging. Auch sie atmete schwer und ihre Augen sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Verwunderung an. Das sonst so blitzende Blau war jetzt dunkel und verschleiert und verriet nur zu deutlich, was gerade in ihr vorging. Lee's Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen runter und fanden dort immer noch leicht geöffnete, feuchtglänzende Lippen vor. Lippen, die unter seinem Kuß leicht angeschwollen waren und überdeutlich verrieten, was zwischen ihnen gerade vorgefallen war. Kein unschuldiger, abschätzender Kuß, den man noch irgendwie hätte wegargumentieren können, sondern völlig außer Kontrolle geratene Leidenschaft.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?", hauchte Katie mit heiserer Stimme und vor Verblüffung weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Jemand, der nie so weit hätte gehen sollen.", flüsterte Lee nach einigen endlosen schweigsamen Sekunden schließlich und bevor Katie wußte was los war, war sie alleine. Ein einsamer Engel inmitten der tanzenden, maskierten Menge auf der Tanzfläche.

Als die Masken schließlich fielen, stand sie mit einem Glas Punch am Buffettisch und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, fand sie doch nicht das, was sie suchte. Dafür tauchte Oliver irgendwann vor ihr auf und sah sie mit hochgeschobener Zorro-Maske übermütig grinsend an.

„Hallo, schöne Frau. Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Die formvollendete Verbeugung und der verliebt-bewunderne Blick in seinen Augen ließ sie schließlich lächelnd nach seiner Hand greifen und sich von ihm in die tanzende Menge ziehen, wo sie schließlich auf ihre Freunde stieß, die in ebenso faszinierenden Kostümen steckten wie sie. Doch so ganz war sie nicht bei der Sache. Ihren geheimnisvollen Piratenkapitän fand sie allerings auch nach intensiver Suche nicht wieder.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du jemanden suchen.", riss Lee sie nach einiger Zeit aus ihren Grübeleien, der gerade mit einer sehr vampiristischen Alicia im Arm an ihr und Oliver vorbei wirbelte. „Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

„Das bezweifle ich.", gab Katie nichtssagend lächelnd zurück. „Ich wollte nur einfach wissen, wer in diesem verdammt genialen Piratenkostüm gesteckt hat. Aber derjenige war wohl zu schüchtern, sich zu enttarnen und ist schon verschwunden."

„Ja, das Kostüm war gut.", stimmte Alicia ihr nickend zu und schrie leicht auf, als Lee sie kurz nach hinten beugte und dann wieder hoch zog. „Aber was nützt uns ein schüchterner Pirat. Da sollten wir uns lieber an mutige Zorros und ebenso mutige Hofnarren halten. Da wissen wir immerhin, was wir haben."

Katie nickte zustimmend und sah breit grinsend an Lee's kunterbunten Kostüm hinauf und hinunter.

„Stimmt. Wirklich tolles Kostüm, Lee. Und so ungemein passend für dich."

„Nicht wahr?", grinste Lee und wackelte so heftig mit Kopf und Füßen, dass die Glöckchen am Hut und den Fußspitzen laut klimperten. „Fred und George sind der gleichen Meinung. Wir können uns nur nicht mit Peeves einigen, wer von uns vieren heute Nacht hier die Herrschaft hat."

„Eindeutig ihr.", bestätigte Alicia grinsend und zog Lee weiter in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.

Katie sah ihnen lachend nach und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf, während sie den Griff um Olivers Nacken festigte, um ihn enger an sich ran zu ziehen.

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber ich hatte bislang das Gefühl, als würde es nur zwei Hofnarren geben.", meinte Oliver leise ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da mußt du dich wirklich irren. Vielleicht hast du nur nie alle drei zusammen gesehen, aber was sollte es sonst für die Drei für ein Kostüm geben. Als Hofnarren sind sie nunmal perfekt."

„Da hast du allerdings recht.", meinte Oliver nachdenklich und sah sie dann verschmitzt grinsend an. „Und eigentlich ist es auch völlig egal. Zumindest solange ich mit der schönsten Frau des Abends zusammen bin."

Katie warf Oliver ein verliebtes Lächeln zu, doch sie mußte sich ziemlich dazu zwingen. Und als er seine Lippen auf ihre senkte und sie in einen sanften Kuß verwickelte, erwiderte sie diesen zwar, doch sie war einfach nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. Dies waren nicht mehr die Lippen von denen sie geküßt werden wollte. Doch sie bezweifelte stark, dass sie den geheimnisvollen Piratenkapitän jemals wiedersehen würde, von dem sie stattdessen träumte. Und sie hoffte gleichzeitig inständig, dass Oliver die zwei Tränen nicht bemerkte, die ihr gerade über die Wangen liefen.

Aus sicherer Entfernung sah Lee den Kuß zwischen dem weißgoldenen Engel und dem Gryffindorkapitän, dem das Zorro-Kostüm beeindruckend gut stand. Niemand hatte sein kleines Kostüm-Manöver durchschaut. Fred und George hatten ihm abgenommen, dass er sich irgendwo in der Menge getummelt hatte, um Verwirrung zu stiften, denn immerhin hatten auch die beiden sich teilweise getrennt und alleine Unfug getrieben. Und so sicher konnten schließlich auch die beiden nicht sein, dass es immer sie selber waren, die sich hin und wieder mal getroffen hatten. Dank der Vertuschungszauber konnte es genauso gut Lee gewesen sein, dem sie ab und zu mal über den Weg gelaufen waren. Und auch Katie schien keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, auch wenn er sie mit seiner Frage und dem intensiv-fragenden Blick geradezu dazu herausgefordert hatte, ihn zu enttarnen. Doch sie hatte in ihm nicht den Piratenkapitän erkannt, dessen Kostüm inzwischen sicher verwahrt in einem alten Schrank im dritten Stock hing, sondern den kunterbunten Hofnarr, in dessen Kostüm er genauso schnell wieder geschlüpft war, wie Stunden zuvor in das Piratenkostüm, mit dem er sie hatte beeindrucken wollen, seitdem er durch puren Zufall dahinter gekommen war, als was sie sich verkleiden wollte.

'_So wie es aussieht hast du im Augenblick sämtliche Piratenkapitäne und __Hofnarren der Welt völlig vergessen, Kitty. Engel passen wohl wirklich besser zu Superhelden. Das sollte ich endlich einsehen, auch wenn es mir nicht gerade leicht fällt._'

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, doch schon kurze Zeit später wurde er von Alicia, Angelina, Fred und George abgelenkt, die mit trockenem Humor die merkwürdigen Gruppierungen kommentierten, die sich an diesem Abend zusammen gefunden hatten. Munter mischte er mit und verscheuchte damit das eng umschlungene Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche aus seinen Gedanken. Oliver konnte sie noch so oft küssen, diesen Abend konnte er ihm nicht nehmen. An diesem Abend hatte sie für einige wenige Stunden ihm gehört. Und lieber gab er sich mit nur einem kleines Stück vom großen Glück zufrieden, als dass er ihm jahrelang vergeblich hinterher jagte.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, es ist zwar kein Katie-Oliver-Fluff, wie ihn sich NariMido in ihrer letzten Review für "Spiel mit dem Feuer" gewünscht hat, aber immerhin sind die beiden hier zumindest das aktuelle Hogwartstraumpaar. Und ich dachte, auch Lee soll Katie endlich mal küssen dürfen, wenn er sonst immer nur als Mittel zum Zweck herhalten muß. Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Oneshot trotzdem gefallen und ihr laßt mir die ein oder andere Review da.

Ich habe noch einige andere halbfertige Sachen ausgegraben, die das Potenzial haben, mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen zu einem kleinen Oneshot zu mutieren. Rechnet also mit noch ein paar fluffig-süßen Oneshots in nächster Zeit. Ich ersticke euch mit Romantik. Also seid gewarnt.

Ach, und noch was: Dies hier wird definitiv ein Oneshot bleiben, auch wenn es in der Ursprungsfassung weitergegangen wäre. Sorry also für alle, die auf mehr hoffen.

**Infos zur Ursprungsfassung:** Ursprünglich war dies eine Szene einer gewaltigen Story namens "Lilys Story". Es geht darum um die Schuljahre der Rumtreiber aus der Sicht von Lily und ihren besten Freundinnen. Diese Szene findet im 6. Schuljahr statt und war von [...]_Doch Lee hörte gar nicht richtig zu, was der Engel in seinen Armen sagte._[...] bis [...]_„Wer zur Hölle bist du?", hauchte Katie mit heiserer Stimme und vor Verblüffung weit aufgerissenen Augen._[...] vorhanden. Oder besser gesagt, bis zu der Antwort auf den letzten Satz, die allerdings hier völlig umgeschrieben wurde. In der Originalfassung heißt es nämlich _„Ich ... sorry, ich ... ich muß weg. Tut mir leid.", stammelte XY jedoch und bevor XYZ wußte was los war, stand sie alleine auf der Tanzfläche._

Und jetzt wollt ihr wohl auch noch wissen, um wen es sich in der Originalfassung handelt, wenn ich euch schon mit so unwichtigen Infos zumülle, richtig? Kurioserweise ist die weibliche Hauptperson hier nicht Lily, auch wenn es eigentlich ihre Story ist. Es handelt sich um Samantha, Lilys beste Freundin, die aktuell mit Sirius zusammen ist (der also das Gegenstück zu Oliver ist). Und wer ist dann Lee? Vielleicht James? Nein, falsch gedacht. Der ist und bleibt schwer verliebt in Lily und nicht in ihre beste Freundin. Nein, das Rumtreiber-Gegenstück zu Lee ist niemand geringeres als Remus, der lange mit sich kämpft, bis er schließlich seinen Gefühlen nachgibt und die feste Freundin eines seiner besten Freunde küßt (und ihm diese am Ende tatsächlich ausspannt, was noch zusätzlich dazu beiträgt, dass das Verhältnis Sirius-Remus auch über den Snape-Zwischenfall hinaus ziemlich angespannt bleibt). Es ist wirklich traurig, dass diese Geschichte so im Sande verlaufen ist, weil es da schon viele gute Szenen von gibt. Diese hier wollte ich euch einfach nicht noch länger vorenthalten und hoffe, sie hat euch trotz der Verfrachtung in die nicht allzu ferne Vergangenheit im HP-Universum gefallen. Die Quidditchcharaktere liegen mir im Moment einfach besser, als die Rumtreiber. Und das hier hätte mit den Originalcharakteren für euch eh wenig Sinn gemacht, da ihr die Gesamtgeschichte nicht kennt.


End file.
